8 Years Before The Truth
by Blee Bleep
Summary: 8 years has now passed since Vintage was defeated. Everything was at peace now but... Can there be more than what we know? Can there be secrets yet to unfold? Read and Find out... :)
1. Chapter 1 Changes after 8 years

**Author's Notes and Greetings:**

Hello Minna-sama! This again, Blee-chan! So as you know this is a new story I made cause' I got some motivation going up my bar so I made a new one! Sorry, I just got bored! (^_^ll) So please read and also this story is kind of narrative questions and exclamation marks! Anyways, 8 years right? But if you guys don't like it please bear with me! Anyways, Happy Reading!

 **-Ani-chan/Blee**

 **P.S.** I have an important note to say below so please read it after the story.

* * *

In the Maijima City, the sun had sunk down in the west and came in night time. The stars shimmered brightly as the night sky gleamed with thousands of dots. In the Katsuragi household, the TV was on, showing a pink-haired Idol's concert. The raven-haired girl, who was watching it, squealed.

"Fwaaah~... Kanon-chan, you're so cute!" Elsie squealed.

Yes, eight years has now passed since Vintage was defeated and all was peace again in Maijiima. As well as the Katsuragi's house even in fact! The mother of this house, Mari Katsuragi, has now left it. The whole house to the eldest son and the whole cafe' to the youngest daughter. But wait a minute... 8 years right? doesn't that mean that The God of Conquest has graduated Maijima High and College? Does he have a job? Is he still playing games? But most of all... What happened to the Goddesses and the Goddess host? No one still knows yet...

While Elsie was watching TV there was a sudden knock on the door and then it opened, revealing a man with brown hair wearing glasses and was also wearing a white lab coat.

"Hey Elsie, I'm back..." Keima greeted as he entered the hallway.

And quickly, Elsie averted her eyes to him and a sudden smile broke in. "Welcome home, Nii-sama!" She greeted him with a jolly face.

"Thanks." He replied. Keima sat down on the sofa and let out a heavy sigh. "Sorry I got home a bit late. The hospital was kind of busy..."

"That's okay nii-sama! Ever since seven months ago, you've been busy." Elsie smiled at him.

"Thanks..."

But wait... Lab coat? Hospital? Where on earth did those came from? It could only mean one thing...

"Man..." Keima groaned. "It's hard being a doctor..." He said as he rested his back on the sofa. Elsie sat with him, continuing to watch Kanon's concert. Then Keima suddenly noticed the TV but he didn't budged.

"Another concert of Kanon?" Keima asked while Elsie answered with a nod.

There were seconds of silence until Keima stood up from the couch.

"I should go to my room now. Don't go staying up late, alright Elsie?" He said as reached for the staircase.

Elsie nodded, making sure that she wouldn't stay up until 9 o'clock. As Keima went upstairs, he suddenly heard Elsie's cry and her footsteps.

"Uh, wait Nii-sama! I forgot something!" She said.

"What's the matter, Elsie?" Keima asked, confused.

The raven-haired girl reached out for her pocket and grabbed a white envelope and handed it to him. As Keima took it, he saw Maijima High's logo imprinted on the envelope.

He blinked at it a few times and finally said, "What's this? A reunion letter from Maijima High?"

"Well yes, apparently. It will start next Saturday, 9 am. Are you free at that time, Nii-sama?" Elsie asked.

As soon as Keima took out the letter from the envelope, he already knew straight-forward, it was a reunion letter. Then he smiled at Elsie. "Sure I'll come. It's kind of nice to see some old faces again."

Then quickly, Elsie's face broke into a smile and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness... I thought you were going to turn it down."

"Why on earth would I? It would would be rude not to come."

Elsie giggled, the next thing was she was already watching the TV again. Keima looked at her then to the Envelope, as he scanned it, he noticed the date... October 31.

As soon as he knew the date, he hadn't moved there for minutes . He kept staring at the envelope with an expressionless face. Elsie did notice him standing there like a granite and she knew he had a reason to be shocked like that, she knew he had seen the date. 15 minutes passed and the next thing Elsie heard was his foster brother's footsteps. She turned around to the staircase and and saw his brother wasn't there and he was in his room. She had a very worried look until she turned to the TV and looked at Kanon who was singing one of her songs.

Then the demon had a bitter smile. "Maybe I had enough Television for today." She said when she turned off the TV.

Elsie went upstairs and when she reached the second floor, the whole floor was dark; the only light giving it off was the light from the night sky through the window. And across Elsie's bedroom door was a small table drawer with only one drawer and on top of it was a flower vase with roses. Mostly though, it was just a design in the house and the two siblings would just ignore it but now Elsie was staring at it none-stop. Finally, she walked right at it and made a small key from her Rainment. As soon as she clicked the key onto the drawer lock, she opened it. Inside the drawer, there was a notebook and six pictures individually of six girls. Elsie picked the six pictures up and stared at it. Each one was a familiar girl and the background was like the place they found their true love. _(What? Too much? Or do you guys just want to punch me in the face?)_

As Elsie was staring at the pictures, her eyes turned to the door of Keima's bedroom.

 **'Nii-sama...'** She thought.

Inside of Keima's bedroom, it was dark. He was only looking at the ceiling while he was on his bed. An hour was passed and seemed like the Katsuragi Household was now lights-off. When the clock strike 11 o'clock, in the middle of the dark room, a mischievous smile appeared in the dark...

* * *

So? What did you guys think? Awful? I thought so... Whatever, sorry guys for just leaving my other FanFiction in the road, I was just not motivated! And the other reason is that my notebook, where I wrote the other chapters, was gone so, yeah... Anyway, thanks for reading! I know you guys think of this as a stupid crap so say it when you leave a review! Wait for the next chapter 'kay? And also, I would like you guys to join our group in Facebook! The name is 'The World Kaminomi Fans Only Know!' That's the group me and MidNightReader-sama made and actually it has only a few members so please like and follow our group and join in the fun! Just give us your username in Facebook and just send in a request so that when we see your name, ***** **click*** You're in! We'll be having lots of events and the ones we really need to join our group is: KodakaRedfox-sama, Xellos540-sama, Frozen Deluxe-sama, Misora-7 sama and Dricon-sama! If any of the guys above is seeing this, give us your username in Facebook cause' we really, **really** need you guys to join! And that's only because you guys are our best bet! See you there!

 **-Ani-chan/Blee**

 **P.S.** Please leave a review for me guys!


	2. Chapter 2 A Warning from New Hell

**Author's Notes and Greetings:**

Hiya guys! This is me again, Blee! Sorry for the late update and I know I'm such a horrible Author to begin with but I'm being NON-productive today so, yeah, I'm being lazy! Hehehe! Anyways we're still running low on our members in our little group so we need at least 1-3 more! BTW, this story right now is around their seven years ago of what their current lives is now. Keima and the others are in college and stuff and this is the part where Haqua tells them there's a power—Ooh! I just almost spoiled something there! Teehee! Anywho, please enjoy!

 **-Blee/Ani-chan**

* * *

7 years ago… Keima was studying a Medical Course in a Maijima College. After graduation in Maijima High, he finally decided to quit gaming and enter reality. But honestly though, did he really have to study? He's already the head of class since then. Even though he quit gaming, he was still smart as ever. Elsie was happy and so was Mari but they kind of missed the old Keima.

It was October 1st. Keima already finished all of projects in one go. He was alone in the house with Elsie but she had to sleep in after a whole week studying for some exams with him and Mari had to go to South America for some abnormal reason that somehow includes Keichii. So apparently, he was the only one in the Katsuragi Household awake in a weekend.

As he lying-down on the couch, he stared at the ceiling aimlessly. Then he sighed.

' **Gosh... There's nothing to do in a weekend...** ' He thought as if he was very bored, not knowing what to do in a weekend at all.

There was only silence covering the whole house until there was a sudden knock on the door and seems Keima knew who that _was_. Then he got into sitting position.

"You can come in, Haqua." Keima called out then suddenly the door opened, showing a girl with blue-violet hair with a purple rainment and was holding a large scythe.

"How come you knew it was me?" Haqua questioned, annoyed.

"Easy. I recognized who was coming here without being announced and who else who be coming here in a weekend? Anyway, thanks for knocking instead to barge in." Keima slyly said while Haqua was getting irritated for his predictions of her for the past couple of months.

Haqua sighed and went inside the living room and says, "So is Elsie around?"

"She's upstairs if you want to see her," And then he added, "But she's kinda sleeping in today so might as well wait for her until she wakes up."

Haqua then shouted, "What!? Dammit, I did not came here to wait!"

"Then what are you really here for, Haqua?" Keima asked as a little smirk came out of his mouth.

The playful smile appeared on his face made the district chief blushed angrily at him, making her puff out her cheeks but deep inside she was happy, making her heart race a bit. _(God, I want to punch myself for writing this part, sorry readers-sama.)_ She took a deep breathe and said, "So, what do we until she wakes up? You know, to kill some time?"

After that question, Keima averted his eyes from her then to the ceiling and says, "Well, I've been thinking about that before you came in. I was just loafing around here though."

"But we gotta' do something." Haqua said.

Keima shook his head. "Nah. Really though, this house is boring. Maybe I should go out and take a scroll." He said as he stood up from the couch. "You wanna' come?" Keima offered.

Haqua then averted her eyes from him and said, "W-Well, since you offered, I-I might as well come since Elsie is still sleeping."

Keima gave a little smirk. "That's what you said to me the last time I asked you something with me." He said as he took his scarf.

When the two finally exited the house, they walked by a park with a forest behind it. It was a bit cold but Haqua can hold it. As the two walked, Keima stopped. He stared at the parks deepest forest. He continued to stare at it until Haqua was getting worried.

"What is it, Katsuragi?" She asked, confused. Still, he kept staring at the forest, not replying to the demon behind him. Seconds passed until Keima turned to Haqua with a bitter smile, but the smile wasn't visible enough for Haqua to notice.

"I was thinking, Haqua, should go inside a cafe'?" Keima asked. Yes, it was a good idea. Since they were a little far from the house and it was quite cold so going inside shouldn't be a bad thing.

Haqua nodded and followed him from behind. But little did the demon knew, deep in the forest where Keima stared at was now a horrifying place. In the forest, blood was on the bark of the trees. The dirt was covered in blood of two Loose Soul Squad Members. Dead bodies was now revealed with blood from them. Their Rainment was now gone and their Loose Soul Detectors was now shattered into pieces and the weapons, owned by the two dead Loose Soul Team' members, was broken. Who could've done this? Vintage is now gone! But was there a group stronger than Vintage? Nobody certainly know yet...

While the wind blew, it stopped. In the middle of the area, a foot stepped in the ground full of blood. Suddenly, the wind blew again, making the girl's green hair wave. Her reed eyes was glued to the dead bodies. She then sighed and placed back the box cutter to her lab coat.

"Looks like someone beat me to killing these guys." Lune grumbled. She soon turned around and flew away, not worrying on what she just saw at all.

Minutes passed... Haqua and Keima were now back in the Katsuragi household. As soon as they entered the house through the hallways, Keima turned to Haqua.

"I'll go to Elsie's room and see's if she's half awake or anything, 'kay?"

"O-Okay..." Haqua responded, blushing and averting her eyes from him.

Keima went upstairs and reached at the second floor. She knocked at Elsie's bedroom door and called out, "Elsie? Are you awake?" After that, he heard slow footsteps and the door suddenly opened, showing a half-awake Elsie in her pink pajamas. She was scratching her eyes. This girl is so adorable when half awake but she was supposed to be a 300-year old demon! Well some people's personality's doesn't really match their age.

Elsie opened her sleepy eyes and saw her illegitimate brother standing in front of her but she wasn't even shock since she was half awake, she could only stare at him." _Are?_ Nii-sama...?" Elsie mumbled as she blinked a few times.

"Oh. Seems like you are half awake," Keima said as he stared at her. "C'mon. Somebody is waiting for you downstairs."

"Oh, sorry, Nii-sama _._ Can I get a pillow first?" She asked with a little yawn.

"Fine but hurry." Keima said as he patted her at the head. _(Look, if you guys hate the new Keima, just ask me if you guys want to punch me in the face.)_

Keima went downstairs while Elsie followed him from behind, yawning with a pillow in her arms. When they reached the living room, Haqua noticed them both, especially Elsie. Haqua sweat dropped.

"Oh, uh... Hey Elsie." " Haqua greeted as she waved.

When Elsie was done scratching her eyes again, she looked at the direction of the voice and saw her best friend. Elsie smiled as her sleepy eyes stared at Haqua. "Haqua! What brings you here?" She asked.

After that question, Haqua's eyes became dead serious and just by the look of her face, it was something that has to concern New Hell.

"Dokuro Skull sent me here to inform you something..." Haqua snapped. After that sentence, Elsie woke up a bit but still drowsy. Keima's face turned a little expressionless. Then two sat down along with Haqua.

"Dokuro Skull said..." Haqua began. "That there was a powerful loose soul roaming around the whole Maijima." And with that, Elsie widened her eyes while Keima raised a brow.

"Is the Loose Soul Squad doing about it now?" Keima's said as he's eyes went serious.

Haqua shook her head. "They are but they couldn't find a single trace of it."

"What level is it?" Elsie questioned.

"We aren't sure but it was something way beyond a level five loose soul." _(To be frank over here... I don't certainly know what the highest level of a loose soul here, I just got a hunch that the highest is a level five, very sorry.)_

"Eh!?" The two siblings cried and Haqua just nodded. Beyond a level five!? That's impossible! Unless...

"So is it a Weiss then?" Keima asked.

"Not really but the other day though... Three from the Loose Soul Squad was found dead." And with that, Elsie was chibi crying and shivering as she she held her pillow tightly while Keima patted her at the back, trying to get her back to her senses and consciousness. Then he turned to Haqua.

"So three from the Loose Soul Squad died because of that Loose Soul?" Keima questioned with mild seriousness in his eyes.

"Well... We're not really sure but one of the dead bodies had a small dagger stabbed in her waist with maisima streaming out of it." Haqua explained as she used her Rainment to show them the dagger. This was bad news to Keima while demon in pajamas was hiding underneath her pillow while covering her ears with her hands, trying not to listen to Haqua and her news. Keima examined the dagger for a while until he turned to Haqua.

"So you guys got it out?"

"Well the dagger was only streaming a small amount of maisima and luckily, there were no spells attached to it. So we got it out and extracted the maisima quickly." Then she added. "But we still don't know who did it... It was either another group or the Loose Soul."

Then Elsie blurted, "What!? There's no way there could be another group! Plus all the weiss are now sealed by the Goddesses! Dokuro Skull said a year ago that if anything happens that concerns New Hell, all Demons must be scanned again! And if anything somebody hacked something to cover themselves, he or she will be banished!" She sounded that she was really concerned and serious. And of course, she's now fully awake; shock and confused. Both Keima and Haqua stared at her.

Then Keima suddenly putted his hand on his chin and then the two demons got their eyes on him. No doubt on what they're looking, he was planning on something.

 **'A loose soul, huh? This is getting tricky. If one of the girls are harmed, that would be a big problem plus maybe half of the New Hell's demons might be banished but that's unless they're covered but the loose soul...'** He thought as his grip tighten and suddenly, light struck his head, making him stood up.

"Sorry, but I need to go somewhere." He said as he quickly took his scarf. As he finished tying his shoes, he quickly sprinted out of the house that made the two demons dumbfounded of his reaction.

Then Haqua turned to Elsie. "Let's follow him!"

"Eh?"

"I said let's follow him! We have to see where he's going!"

"What!? I don't think it's a good idea to follow Nii-sama!"

"C'mon!"

"Eh...!? Fine. Let me change first." Elsie groaned as she stood and went to the staircase and on to her room.

Later in the streets... Haqua and Elsie was tailing the College student (Keima) who was going to who-knows-where. They were flying above and of course; they were invisible. While Keima was walking under them, he noticed the two following him. He stooped and turned around but not at Elsie and Haqua's direction. The two demons noticed him so they stop and gulped. Then Keima shook his head.

"Must be my imagination." He ventured a lie to let the two calm. And he went on to his unknown destination.

Both Haqua and Elsie sighed in relief. "I thought Nii-sama caught us." Said Elsie. Haqua nodded in agreement but little did they knew that the guy they were tailing was already gone. Then the District Chief suddenly realized they were just floating in mid-air.

"Elsie! C'mon, we need to-" But she was cut off when she saw that Keima wasn't in their sight anymore. "What!? But he was there just a second ago!" Haqua was irked.

Elsie sighed. "I knew he thought we were here..."

"Let's go! We've got to find him!"

"Eh...!? Fine..." Elsie grumbled.

As the two flew off, Keima looked at their direction as soon as he got out of the dark alley between two buildings. He had a playful smile on. "Now that they're out of the way, I guess I better go now." Keima mumbled under his breathe as he held his scarf on his neck and walked away.

* * *

Present time... A few days have passed since the Katsuragi siblings received the letter. It was now October 31st and the Maijima High School had 5 large vertical banner hanging from the roof top to the 2nd floor saying, 'REUNION!'. Many people who graduated there came with the same letter as Elsie and Keima has. In the 2-B classroom, may people was in the room; exchanging greetings and was talking a lot. Near a window, there stood a girl who was an athlete once with long black hair. She continued to stare outside the window, smiling. Ayumi was glad that she could be reunited again with the whole class...Until the Takahara girl heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Ayumi! Long time no see!" Miyako greeted with smile.

"Oh Miyako! Long time no see as well!" Aymi greeted back. After greeting her, she just stand there with a happy look. Miyako noticed her and she began grinning. Ayumi was now puzzled of Miyako's expression.

"You're looking for Katsuragi aren't you?" Miyako said with a teasing tone.

Then Ayumi gave an even more puzzled look. "Katsuragi? Whose that?"

* * *

You guys didn't expected that, didn't you!? I know... a crappy chapter that you guys couldn't understand... Sigh~... I am the worst! You guys gave so many supportive reviews but I believe all of it are just baloney... I can never expect that my story is good, NEVER, NEVER! *sad, depress, ominous, dark aura spits our from her* Sigh~... I guess I'll answer the reviews then... Well, since Ryuumaru Kara-sama is now a member in our group (in Facebook) now so no need to say everything... And MidNightReader-sama! I guess we already talked about this in Fb, sorry for mistaking your review as an insult... And Frozen Deluxe-sama! We already talked about this in Pm... And Traveler-sama, uh... How can I say this? Thank you so much for the review! I really appreciate it! But I don't really since you mentioned the girl I hate the most but Thanks though! and the others... Meh, that's all! BTW, we still need more members in Fb so please search and please be a member! We only like, I dunno', 1-3 more, I guess? Anyways, thanks for reading! See ya' at the next chapter!

 **-Ani-chan/Blee  
**

 **P.S.** If you guys are looking for the piano, it's already sold.


	3. Chapter 3 Your Deadline

**Author's Notes and Greetings:**

YAHARRO! Blee-chan is now on the road! So here we are with chapter 3! It's a late update because I just something to do in the weekends so some occasions cancelled me from updating my FanFic! Ehehe… *sweat drops as her parents dragged her away from the computer* Anyways… I know some of you guys couldn't understand one bit of my FF (Especially MidNightreader-sama) so just keep reading so that you guys can understand! Believe me, that's what I always do when I'm too stupid to understand something (Or sometimes just ask my older sister what the heck it means)… BTW, I think I'm almost going to stop writing this since I'm not certainly that good at writing FanFictions so maybe I'll just cancel it or something… Whatever, how about a little deal? If some of you guys want to continue this, just say it in the reviews and if you guys hate this then just say it also in the reviews! If the ones of wanted this to continue is larger than the ones who wants to cancel this then I'm going to continue! If not then say BYE-NII! For me!

 **-Ani-chan/ Blee**

* * *

"Katsuragi? Who's that?"

After that surprise question coming from Ayumi, Miyako gave Ayumi a confused look. How could that be!? A Goddess shouldn't forget anything! They stared at each other for the longest time until Miyako broke the ice.

"Y-You forgot about him? Oh well, never mind. I doubt he will come here in the reunion, anyway." Miyako laughed. "After all, maybe he's just playing games up until this time now."

Ayumi had a dumbfounded look and tried to figure out what on earth Miyako was talking about. But still, she tried to follow and made a small laugh. "R-Right."

( **Trivia** : Sorry to interrupt but… I can't put Chihiro in here because… WELL! I just have my own problems dealing with a prick like her! So I'm very sorry for KeiChi fans over there. Seriously, I don't even know where I should start with her in this story.)

While the two friends were talking, on the window of Ayumi's reflection, it slowly began to glow but the reflection still remained the same. It was only shining until it stopped and neither of the two noticed.

In the Katsuragi household… Elsie was just about to enter the café until she heard footsteps through the staircase and there came down Keima. Elsie noticed him and saw him attired.

"You're going to the reunion Nii-sama?" The demon asked.

Keima turned around to her. "Oh, Elsie. Well yeah, I was." He replied. "Don't worry; I'll just be back this afternoon."

"Hai~!" Elsie nodded. When Keima was about to reach the door, the loos soul sensor suddenly beeped.

 _-Doro, doro, doro, doro, doro, doro, doro, doro, doro-_ it goes, but wasn't like a-loose-soul-is-here; more like a message. The two stared at it until Elsie pressed it.

"Elsie!" It said.

"Haqua?" Keima and Elsie murmured.

"Is Keima about to go!? There are already three Goddess Host in the school right now!" Haqua shouted. After that, Elsie turned to Keima and then to the sensor.

"Three already?" Asked Elsie with a confused look.

"Who are the three?" Keima snapped.

"Well… It's Yui Goido, Ayumi Takahara and Shiori Shiomiya." Haqua answered.

"Wow. The first three are the most hard." Keima said bluntly as he had a very bored look. "But fair enough, though."

"So Haqua, are you in the school right now?" Elsie asked.

"I am. I'm just tailing a Goddess Host. When I reached the 2-B classroom, Ayumi's reflection began to glow. Luckily, she didn't notice."

Keima then sighed. "Damn… But only one right?"

"Yes. I guess you should be here by now. You know this is your deadline."

"Right, right. What about the cover up?"

"It's fine. Dokuro Skull said he'll send in Rimyuel to cover. Remember! You have to bring all the Goddesses together!" Haqua snapped suddenly.

"It's okay… you don't have to rant. Besides, Tenri is already here right now." Keima said as he opened the door and _there_ was Tenri standing by the door way who looked like she was just about to knock the door. Her eyes widened and her cheeks were red.

Tenri fidget. "H-Hello Elsie-san, H-Hi Keima-kun." She greeted.

"Hey." Keima smiled at her and suddenly out of the blue, Tenri face was turned pure strawberry red. She began to fidget more.

"Uhm… S-Should we go n-now?" Tenri timidly ask.

"Sure. Did you get your letter?" Keima asked as he took out the white letter. Tenri answered by showing him hers.

( **Trivia:** This story is kind of connected to my other story. I just separated it since that one was a fluff story and this… Well, you guys understand.)

"Okay then…" Keima said and went outside the door. Suddenly, he turned around. "Elsie, be sure to know what will happen after this, kay?"

Elsie's face turned serious and nodded. "Hai!"

He then turned to Tenri. "C'mon."

And with that, the two childhood friends walked away.

* * *

In a certain house, inside of it, on the couch, a short, black-haired girl was lying on the couch with a laptop on her lap. She was typing and was listening to some music.

"Hmm-hmm…" She mumbled.

The house was pure silent except for the sound of keys being pressed. The black haired girl was wearing a blue coloured sweater and mini skirt with white, knee-length socks and was wearing school shoes and has two hair clips attached to left side of her hair. Her brown eyes were certainly glued to the screen.

She stopped typing and let out a large sigh. "Finally! The third chapter is now posted!" She spread out her arms to the air. "Oh, wait. Heh!? They should be here by now!" She puffed out her cheeks.

She puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms furiously until she suddenly realized she was forgetting something. "UWAH! I forgot! This is the new ending scene for my FF! _–ahem-_ H-Hello readers! As you know this is the new ending for my FF! I just got bored! Ehehehe… By the way, my name here is Miru Asahina. But sincerely, call me Blee." She said as she waved. "My appearance is somehow like a character I made in my original manga 'cause she's my favourite out if all. And-…?"

She was cut off short when suddenly the door ringed. "Oh. It's them." Miru mumbled.

" _Ano_ … Anybody here?" A voice of a guy said through the door. Miru putted down the laptop and stand up from the couch and slowly, she tip-toed her way to the door. She had a vicious grin on her face, almost like she was about to rape someone. As she slowly twirled the door knob, she quickly jumped.

"WA-!" But before Miru could finish her scare, an elbow suddenly smacked her head. After that, she was lying on the floor with a large bump and steam coming out from it.

"Seriously… You really think you could just scare us like that!?" A brown-haired haired girl furiously said. The brown haired girl was wearing a jacket with red and black designs and under it was a black shirt. She had a blue mini skirt with long, black socks and was wearing red rubber shoes.

"Hey, Midnight, take it easy…" A guy with black hair said as he patted the brown haired girl's shoulder. He was wearing a white, long-sleeved polo and black pants and was wearing blue rubber shoes.

"Tch." Mumbled the brown haired girl.

" _Itai~…_ " Miru groaned as she slowly stood up while she was holding her bump. "That'd hurt, Haruka!"

"I told you do _not_ call me that!" Haruka said as she made a fist.

"Grrrrr…" Miru mumbled a glare.

"Hey, hey. Stop fighting." Kodaka said as he pushed away Miru from Haruka by the forehead.

"Puuu~…" Miru puffed her cheeks.

"Yahallo!" A caramel brown haired guy greeted. He was wearing a blue green checkered polo with black pants and green rubber shoes.

"Yahallo too, Kazuka!" Miru greeted back.

As the three visitors went inside, they sat on the couch. Miru went near them and said, "So… Took you guys long enough to reach here!"

Kodaka had a bitter smile. "I've asked myself, what kind of person would build such a house in the middle of the forest without it being noticed by anybody, even demons?"

"I have my own ways…" Miru grinned.

Kodaka chuckled bitterly. "So, this is our debut then?" He asked.

"Well—…" She was cut short when Haruka suddenly asked.

"Wait a sec. I thought our first debut was that I kicked Kodaka in the stomach? What happened to that scene?" She asked callously.

After that, Kodaka suddenly turned to Miru. Kazuka was just sweat dropping. Miru was sweating.

"Uhhh… Let's end this shall we!?" Miru shouted.

* * *

Ha! I escaped that question! Good riddance to that! Btw, I still think this story is crap so don't worry, I'll end it right away when the votes are now casted! And thank you guys for all the reviews, I absolutely appreciate it but still, I hate my story. :D We still need more members in our Facebook group! 200+ views! Arigatou hontoni!

 **-Ani-chan/Blee**


	4. Chapter 4 Some

It was a rainy day on the household where the last time this story ended. On the living room, one person was on the couch. Feeling very sluggish and almost wanted to kill herself. Kodaka, on the other hand, was only sweat-dropping at her poor attitude about her stories. Shiro (Ekicho) didn't mind at all, she was very busy on animating her 'Undecided Game' that somehow she views her game didn't had the right storyline. Kazuka wasn't in the house, for some reason he went out to stalk Haqua or either Lune.

The raven-haired girl groaned. "Dammit… I've left this story for two goddamn months… I… am a horrible author." Her eyes were swollen.

"Oh c'mon, Blee. It isn't really that bad. You just need to work harder!" Kodaka encouraged the poor girl but Miru didn't listen.

Shiro added, "Yeah… Just correct your grammar kid, and you'll all be—"

"YOU SHUT UP, HA-RU-KA!" Miru shouted as she stood up on the couch.

Shiro, a little intimidated, grabbed the cheeks of the raven-haired girl and began stretching it out. Miru just grumbled painfully as her cheeks will be red soon, most likely she predicted it and just didn't care.

Kodaka just looked at the two girls then he said, "Hey Blee, aren't you going to show the new chapter now?"

After hearing that, both Shiro and Miru pauses and stares at the college boy. Miru only shrugged.

"Well… I'll just write only this part so that at least I can update this ridiculous story of mine." She said. "Besides, my notebook got lost again." Miru added.

"Again?" Shiro groaned, still holding the cheeks but not stretching it. " Just _how_ do you take care of your notebooks?" She asked.

"Well… It happens like this.." Miru answered.

 _ **-In her classroom-**_

 _Miru was only writing in her table until her Otaku Friend sees her and goes near her. Miru gasped and got scared that her friend might read her story._

" _Hey Blee! (I'm sorry but I won't put my real name on) have you finished your new story yet?" The friend asked excitedly. Miru just closed her notebook and hid it._

" _This story is crap so don't read it you despicable classmate!" She cried, hiding her story away from her friend._

" _Pfft… I don't even know what 'despicable' means." Her friend said with confidence in her eyes. Miru just stared at the stupid girl._

" _What? I really don' know. Now lem'me read it!" The friend shouted and got the notebook. She pulled it away from the raven-haired girl._

 _Miru cried, "G-Give it back!" She tried to take it back but… the friend already saw page where she wrote the story. Just after reading one sentence, it felt like Miru was struck by Lightning._

" _GRAAAAAAAHHHHH! Don't read it!" Finally, she pulled it away from the hands of the friend and quickly dashed outside the classroom and threw it out. Most likely the next day, it was already found by the class president and putted it in the penalty box._

Kodaka and Shiro sweat-dropped about the story. Miru wondered why they were both silent.

"Hm?" Miru muttered. "Oh! This is now the ending of the story!"


End file.
